Donuts
: "The Store" redirects here. For the Money Store, see Money. | image = File:Donuts.png | imagewidth = 100 | Row 1 title = Type | Row 1 info = Spendable | Row 2 title = Premium | Row 2 info = | Row 3 title = Limited Time? | Row 3 info = }} About Donuts ( ) are the premium currency for The Simpsons: Tapped Out. They can be obtained by purchasing them from the store, leveling up, by finishing the weekly track prize of the Rail Yard and finding Maggie three times on the Where's Maggie minigame, completing Daily Challenges at the Big Box, and randomly by; cleaning Debris, doing Friend Actions after maxing out all Friendship Levels, from a Mystery Box or playing the Sideshow You game in Krustyland. Donuts could also be obtained through special ways during certain promotionals and events, like Weekly Challenges. After hitting the current Level Cap players get Bonus Levels that XP is applied to until a new Level is released during Content Updates. On each Bonus Level the player gets 3 boxes to pick from, each box contains 1, 2, or 3 Donuts, if you do not get 3 Donuts on the first try you can try again for 50000 cash. On February 28, 2013, the Golden Scratch-R was added to the game, which gave the Player a chance to win up to 100 Donuts. It worked in a similar way to the regular Scratch-R in that you scratch off three boxes and whatever is revealed indicates the amount won. On June 3, 2014, the Stonecutters 2014 Event was introduced, during this Events there was a Secret Bonus unlocked once the player earned all the Personal prizes where a chance for up to 3 Donuts was earned every 3,000 Emblems, with bonus tries for 150,000 cash, similar to the regular Bonus Levels. The following events (excluding Monorail and THOH 2015 Events) also had this bonus. Free Donuts So far, 253 free Donuts, 263 including the easter egg, have been given out for events. The player received : * 10 '''at any time if you tap Homer 10 times. * '''5 during the Valentine's Day 2013 Event * 5''' during the St. Patrick's Day 2013 Event * '''12 during the Whacking Day 2013 Event * 16 over the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event * 6''' during the Thanksgiving 2013 Event * '''10 during the Christmas 2013 Event * 7''' during the Super Bowl Event * '''5 during the St. Patrick's Day 2014 Event * 20 on May 24, 2014, given out to all players as an apology for frame rate issues. * 32 over the Stonecutters 2014 Event * 7''' during the 4th July 2014 Event * '''15 during the Clash of Clones 2014 Event * 20 for logging in during the St. Patrick's Day 2015 Event * 20 with the Easter Egg Hunt questline during the Easter 2015 Event * 13 for logging in on July 4, 2015, during the 4th July 2015 Event * 15 on August 6, 2015, given out to all players for their patience while they fixed the game. * 15 between September 13 and September 16, 2015, given to all players to celebrate Rosh Hashanah. * 15 for logging in on November 26, 2015, during the Thanksgiving 2015 Event * 15 for logging in on August 22, 2016, as a thank-you gift for playing * 60 as an apology for errors during the Treehouse of Horror XXX Event. Daily Challenges On February 4, 2016, the Daily Challenges System was introduced, replacing the Daily Play Combo. It is unlocked upon reaching level 8. One can get free Donuts and various other prizes by completing relatively easy challenges. The Store Donuts can be purchased from The Store. The player can buy different Donut packages for different prices: Limited Time Sales Christmas 2012 Event The "25% More Donuts" offer lasted between December 23, 2012-December 27/28, 2012. The offer was added to the game in an update (released on December 23, 2012). Christmas 2013 Event Following The Great Donut Caper quest on December 24th, Gil Gunderson appeared in Springfield to offer players a sale, giving up to a 30% bonus on donuts. This sale ended on December 31st. Summer Donut Sale During August 2014, Gil ran a Summer Donut Sale. This offered two new donut bundles, one of which included a Premium Mystery Box. Trivia * Many events also have random chances to earn donuts (e.g. THOH) or a chance to win bonus donuts every time they collect more of the prize track once all prizes have been obtained (e.g. Stonecutters, Superheroes, Terwilligers, Tap Ball) * Donuts are the only currency that does not have to be spent to complete quest chains. Category:The Simpsons: Tapped Out Category:Currency